Chibi can't get any cuter
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Female Aladdin X Judar! Little scene's of Juddin, because frankly a female Aladdin and Judar... It's the only relationship that I can actually imagine when it comes to this anime... Oh well! I'm still content!
1. Another Magi

Judar would have just continued his argument, if not for a bright light catching him off guard.

He looked toward it, finding it to be the white Rukh, swarming around a small bluenette, whom looked to be no older than possibly 14. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid, that went just a bit past her knees, along with a white sheet acting as a Turban. Her bright azure blue eyes seemed to pierce right through his soul, as her pale peach skin gained a faint pink tone when he looked her way.

In short, to Judar, she looked nothing short of a radiating goddess of beauty. And the Rukh's light shining off of her added on to that description.

"Hey, what's up with the girlie over there? The Rukh around her are acting all weird."

The girl jumped lightly when he questioned about her. And the way she then quickly and cutely batted her eyes nervously, made him internally sigh with bliss.

Sinbad hesitated for a moment before sighing and answering. "She's a Magi, just like you."

Oh, and how adorable it was when she- wait.

WHAT?

Judar blinked a few times in surprise before pointing to the female Magi, and looking at Sinbad incredulously. "Huh? Chibi there's a Magi?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Judar ran up in front of her, leaving no more than 2 feat between them. She audibly gulped when he came o stand before her, and no one would have questioned why. He had at least a good foot to her size, and there was no denying the fact that he surpassed her in physical strength, if his oh-so-flattering six-pack was anything to go by.

The others tensed at Judars closeness to their friend, but Sinbad calmly took a few steps toward him.

"You reacted to him, didn't you? The girl's a Magi alright."

Judar looked back to Sinbad, before he continued on,"She's not involved with any of this, so leave her out of it, okay? We just happened to recently meet by coincidence."

Judar looked at the man carefully before he looked back to the female Magi and smirked. He leaned towards her a bit more and put on a bright and cheerful smile.

"Hey there Chibi," he said,"My name's Judar! Can I ask the Kawaii little Magi's name?"

With his eye's closed like that, he sadly wasn't able to see the new Magi turn bright red in embarrassment. She had most obviously never been called cute before.

Behind her, Alibaba and Morgiana looked at their friends reaction confusedly.

She looked down to her feet, trying to avoid looking at the older Magi's face, "A… Aladdin… B-but, my friends call me Alla…"

He opened his eyes and smiled wider at the sight of her embarrassed flush. He held out his hand to her.

"Well then, Alla~" he said,"As fellow Magi, let's put er there, for the start of a great friendship."

She looked up to meet Judar's scarlet red eye's, and almost got lost staring into them. She looked down to his offered hand, and she started to reach out her own to meet it, only for hers to get snatched halfway. Her eyes widened, and cheeks pinked, as Judar kissed the back of her hand slowly and gently, making sure to not break eye contact in the process.

"And soon- something more," he winked flirtatiously,"I'll make sure of it~"

Aladdin squeaked in surprise, and Judar chuckled lightly at the cuteness of it. "Oh, you really are adorable Chibi, y'know?"

Ja'far and Sinbad just blinked a few times, trying to register what was happening in front of them. Judar, Magi of the Kou Empire, there long lasting rival, the Black Magi, was openly flirting with Aladdin. If anything, they had expected him to be annoyed or jealous of the appearance of a new Magi, and yet her he was, acting like they didn't even exist as he was basically wooing and charming her.

Sinbad cleared his throat,"Judar."

Judar hummed and looked up to Sinbad, giving him an annoyed expression. "What do you want, King of Moron's? Can't ya tell I'm a little busy here with Chibi?"

Judar turned back to Aladdin, ignoring whatever Sinbad next said. He had still not released her hand. He went back to smiling cheerfully.

"So then, Alla~ Seeing as you recently met Sinbad, I'm guessing you don't belong to Sindria," he the glanced too Alibaba,"And if the energy around Mr. Cry Baby over there is anything to go by, then that guy's your king's candidate, so I'm gonna guess you're not for Balbaad either. So tell me cutie, just what kingdom managed to obtain a beautiful goddess such as yourself?"

Aladdin blushed madly and shook her head,"N-none! I'm not owned by any kingdom or country, I just, well, umm…"

Alibaba suddenly stepped forwards and slapped Judars hand away, and him and Morgiana came in between the 2 Magi's.

"She doesn't belong to any damn country!" yelled Alibaba,"Aladdin is a traveler with me and Morgiana. She has no intention of being used by some corrupt monarch!"

Morgiana nodded,"That's right. Now, we politely ask that you leave our friend be."

Judar chuckled, and took out his wand. He started to twirl it between 2 of his fingers. "Or what? I'm a Magi of the Kou Empire. You wouldn't be able to land a finger on me."

Alibaba growled, and took out his sword,"Oh yeah?! AMON!"

"Alibaba-kun, stop!"

Aladdin rushed in between Alibaba and Judar, holding out her arms for him to stop.

"He's right! Amon wouldn't be able to even hit him, and even then, it would barely do any damage."

Judar jumped forward and slung an arm around Aladdin's shoulder. "Not only is she beautiful, but she's smart to! Ain't Chibi the best?"

Aladdin blushed and giggled lightly, while Alibaba pretended to gag, and put Amon away.

"Fine, whatever. I won't fight, but only cause Aladdin said not to. Not because you'll supposedly beat me."

Judar rolled his eyes and mumbled something that, to Aladdin, sounded somewhat like "Denial…"

"Well, well now. What's going on here?"

Everyone looked up in surprise, to find a large flying carpet, hovering up above. The voice had come from none other then the Kougyoku Ren, the eighth princess of the Kou empire. She looked down upon them, and eyed Judar and Aladdin.

"Judar. What on earth are you doing here?"

Judar shrugged and his arm tightened around Aladdin. "Nothin much. Just thought I'd catch up with some old aquant's. Who would of thought I'd end up also meeting with a beautiful little Magi too."

Kougyoku looked down to Aladdin in surprise,"Oh? Another Magi you say? And who exactly does she work for?"

Judar smiled down to Aladdin,"She's as free as a bird. And hopefully single too." He winked down to the bluenette.

Aladdin squeaked again,"S-s-s-single?! I umm, uh- meep!"

Judaar chuckled,"I swear, could ya get any more cute?"

Koubun Ka raised his fan over his mouth, and leaned towards the princess to whisper,"Imagine the status you and the Kou empire will earn, when you end up adding another Magi to our empire!"

Kougyoku looked down carefully at Aladdin, and hummed lightly,"You do have a point… But how strong would she make us, really? Let's find out…"

* * *

Okay, the end leads on to Kougyoku just challenging Aladdin to a fight, but she takes things a bit too far, which leads to her killing Ugo. Judar, of course, does not participate in the fight, and instead basically watches and helps Sinbad end it when things go too far.

All the chapters will basically be things like interactions between Aladdin and Judar. Some that actually happened in the anime, and some that I just made up for the heck of it. I won't be following the true story line though, all too thoroughly.


	2. Maharagaan

Heyo! A new chapter here! Now, it may be rated M, but you shouldn't expect any heated scenes at least until later on chapters.

You'll see a small hint this and next chapter, but I'm not planning to due the real thing at least until chapter 4 or 5.

Sorry to all those rated M fans out there!

Stay strong, and be patient with me a bit longer. Gomen'nasai!

Alibaba and Sharrkan laughed wildly as they watched the play go on. Morgiana swallowed down a laugh and smiled to Alibaba.

The one playing Alibaba is a dead ringer to you."

Alibaba shook his head,"He doesn't look a thing like me! Anyways, doesn't this make you the least bit upset?"

Morgiana shook her head and scowled,"I'm a bit embarrassed. I wish my skills were as polished as that…"

"Oh, yeah? Huh…"

"... They really didn't think Aladdin's through though, did they?"

Alibaba burst at that, and joined Sharrkan in their laughter. The one playing Aladdin was as taller then Alibaba, and her bust was bigger than her plump butt. Frankly, she looked more like Yamraiha then she did Aladdin.

Yam looked around confused,"Where is Alla anyway's?"

Suddenly, Ja'far came over and took a seat next to the magician. "You remember Judar, don't you Yam? Apparently, he showed up around an hour ago."

Alibaba and Morgiana turned their heads to him in shock,"What?!"

Ja'far nodded,"He said he was here on business, but it was apparently personal. And was also, Aladdin."

Yam stood up in fear,"What?! Why would you leave her with him?!"

Ja'far shook his head,"Don't worry, Yam. Judar wouldn't even think of harming her."

Alibaba grumbled as he took out a huge bite from his slice of cooked serpent. "Quite the opposite, actually. The guy's a self absorbed prick , whom acts completely arrogant to everyone except Aladdin. With her, he flirts, and treats her like a 'goddess'. His words, not mine."

Ja'far looked back up to the large stone built stand, where Sinbad had before sat. "Look for yourself."

Yam looked around, and was shocked at what she saw. From where she stood, it seemed that Aladdin was sitting next to Judar, as they silently enjoyed the play.

She smiled lightly,"Well, at least he isn't picking a fight."

"Or stealing our best peaches…" grumbled Ja'far, causing Sharrkan to laugh.

"The black magi, has a soft spot for little blue? Are we talkin bout the same guy here? Ha!"

But Yam hadn't seen them well enough, from the distance she stood at. Judar was actually sitting cross legged on a red cushion, with Aladdin sitting on his lap, squished up against his chest. His arms wrapped around her thin stomach protectively, while her right hand slowly caressed his arms.

She used her free hand to grab a small peach slice from her almost empty plate, and brought it to her lips, taking a small bite. Suddenly, Judar grabbed that hand, and brought it up to his mouth, and stole away the slice in one bite. Aladdin giggled, as he took her hand, and started to lick away the peach juice coating her finger tips.

She looked back to the play, and tried not to pout at the sight of the actress playing her. Apparently, she failed.

Judar nuzzled her neck,"What's up Chibi? You know i just love that smile of yours, so tell me, what's upsetting my beautiful Magi queen? Whatever it is, I'll kill it."

She shook her head,"It's silly, really. I just, well… I mean- come on! I could never look like that in a thousand years!" she pointed to the actress,"She's tall, and gorgeous, while I'm tiny, in possibly every way. Seriously though, did her boss even care to realize that I'm a flat-chest?! It's like their trying to joke at me on purpose…"

Judar hummed,"Whatcha talkin about, chibi? For one, compared to you, that lady is a swine, while you stand as the goddess you are. For two, if anyone could believe you to be a flat-chest, than the blame would be on the bindings on your chest. Really, it's like you're just beggin' for me to rip em' off."

Aladdin blushed deep red, and tried to avoid his eyes. She put her hands to her cheeks, in a failed attempt to cover her blush.

"D-do you… really mean that? Do you, really think that I am…-"

"Gorgeous beyond belief?" he interrupted,"The goddess of beauty? The most advanced yet basic definition of good looking?"

"..."

"..."

"...You know, I was just gonna say pretty, but hey, add on. It's really only the answer I'm wanting here."

Judar chuckled and kissed the top of Aladdin's head,"Yes. I adore everything about you. Your tiny size, knowing I can easily pick you up and drag you with me wherever. Your blue eyes and hair, looking to adorable to resist."

He spun her around, making her half lay on her back, as he crawled over her. She blushed madly at how he dragged his hand slowly from her ankle, all the way up to her chest. Once his hand reached that area, he pushed aside the fold of her vest, and rested the palm of his hand on her covered breast. She shivered at the touch.

"Hmm… I wonder how flat chested you'll be, after I remove that bandaging of yours, hmm?"

She breathed heavily,"J-judar…"

Judar chuckled and leaned down into her, and hovered his lips just above her own.

"I won't kiss you unless you give your consent, Chibi."

Oh Solomon.

Aladdin had been continuously told by Alibaba and Morgiana of how mean and arrogant Judar was, but she never saw it. Whenever he was around her, he was as sweet as a peach(to her at least). She had seen his rude side before, but it had never been aimed to her. It was always directed to whoever was interrupting _with_ them.

"Judar!"

Speak of the devil…

Sinbad walked up to the 2, not at all noticing what he had just walked in on. Judar groaned, and pulled back to glare at him.

"What?! We were a little busy here!"

Sinbad looked at their positions confused,"Oh? What were you talking about?"

A second later, Aladdin had come out from under Judar and had thrown her staff at Sinbad's face in frustration. She was seething in anger at him for ruining her perfect moment with Judar!

Finally getting the message that he wasn't wanted, Sinbad scurried away, leaving the 2 alone again. Aladdin took her seat next to Judar, and started to put more fruits onto her plate. She turned her back to the Magi grumpily, and continued to watch the play. Judar chuckled nervously.

"So, umm… Can we-?"

"The moment was ruined."

Judar groaned in annoyance,"I'm gonna kill that Moron king…"


	3. Visitors from Kou

Aladdin hummed happily as she sat in the small field of flowers.

The others had gone down to the docks to meet with a prince of the Kou Empire, but she had decided to take a pass. She could meet the prince later on, but for now, she just felt like relaxing, and getting away from everyone, and whatever shit they felt like carrying with them.

"Oi, Chibi!"

...Forget what she said. She could deal with at least 1 person.

Aladdin turned around and smiled brightly as Judar made his way over to her. She waved happily at him.

"Judar! I would have thought you would go down to the docks to meet with the prince."

Judar took a seat next to her and sighed,"Nah, there's no fun in it. The only ones that came are the Old Hag, and my yet-to-be dungeon capturer. I can meet up with them later."

Aladdin's head tilted and she blinked,"Who?"

"Prince Hakuryuu and Kougyoku. One's boring, and the others annoying. I'd rather not deal with them right now."

Aladdin froze up at hearing the name of the princess. She had come to slightly forgive her for killing Ugo, seeing as he wasn't really dead in the least, but she wasn't all that happy with her still.

Judar must have noticed how tense she was, because next thing she knew, his arms wrapped around her, and he hugged her to his chest in a calming matter.

"Don't be upset with her. When she starts to battle, it's like she's out of control, until someone stops her Magoi flow to her Djinn."

Aladdin nodded,"I get it. I've already forgiven her, it's just… I guess I'm still a little upset about losing my friend. He's not dead, but I still can never see him again…"

Judar stayed silent for a moment, before leaning his head down, and kissing the top of her head. "C'mon. They should have already been making their way back here. Let's go see what the trouble is that's keeping them."

Aladdin blushed furiously,"U-u-uh-huh!"

Judar chuckled and picked her up into his arms bridal style, making her blush even harder, and he used his levitation magic to quickly fly them down to the docks. When they arrived, Judar set her down onto the ground next to him, behind Hakuryu. Just as they were about to speak of their appearance however, Sinbad's 7 generals and Ja'far interrupted them by pointing at their King and saying-

"We don't want to hear the ramblings of some drunkard!"

Aladdin and Judar stood stock still, as they watched the scene before them unfold. After a moment, Judar tapped Hakuryuu's shoulder, gaining the princes attention. He looked to the Magi in slight surprise.

"Oh, Judar. So this is where you've been. What is it?"

Judar just gave a slight wave,"Yeah, hey. Could you tell us what the hell's going on?"

Hakuryuu turned to look back, to see Yamrahai using her water magic to reveal the truth. He sighed and shook his head.

"A huge misunderstanding. While King Sinbad stayed in Kou for a diplomatic meeting, Kougyoku ended up waking up in bed with him, while he was fully naked…"

Aladdin stood silent for a minute before sighing sadly and turning to Judar, "And here I thought you were a pervert… Oh well, guess you're in second place…"

Hakuryuu staggered slightly as he looked confused,"Wait, you thought Judar to be a-?!"

Kougyoku looked back to Judar in surprise,"Judar? What are you doing here?"

Judar shrugged,"I got bored back in Kou, so I decided to come here and check up on my little goddess."

Everyone was silent for a moment, as Judar nuzzled into the neck of a flushed red Aladdin. Kougyoku's head tilted to the side confuse,"Who?"

Alibaba groaned,"This is weird on so many levels…"

Sinbad held out his hand in emphasis towards Aladdin,"Your highnesses, I'd like to introduce, Aladdin. She's a Magi, just like your High Priest. She isn't yet apart of Sindria, but she and her friends are currently staying at the palace under training."

Aladdin waved cheerfully,"Hi there!"

Hakuryuu bowed politely,"Greetings. I've heard of you before from our high priest. He speaks... Highly, of you…"

Aladdin blushed,"R-really?"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The six siblings of the Kou empires palace all sat around the table, with there father and mother, and Judar. The 2 parents were eating silently, barely listening to the conversation. Kouen and Koumei watched silently and confused as they ate, not really understanding the full point of the conversation. Hakuryuu barely listened, due to not really understanding what was being said. Kouha listened gleefully, finding what Judar said too interesting to ignore. Hakuei and Kougyoku sat in awe at what their High Priest spoke, seeing as they had never heard him speak in such a way._

 _That way being gleeful, and dreamy. He was obviously speaking about a girl he had recently encountered, and it shocked them all of how interested and happy he was with her. There was just one small problem though…_

 _Kouha held up his hand, as a show for Judar to stop. "Judar, as amazing as this is, and as interested and excited I am to hear of this, I've just got one small question…"_

 _Judar looked confused,"What is it?"_

 _Kouen looked up with a deadpan expression,"Would you mind actually telling us who on earth you are talking about?"_

 _The others nodded, and the Magi laughed. "Oh! That girl that Kougyoku was battling with back in Balbad. Aladdin!"_

 _Kougyoku had been sipping tea at the moment, but when he had said that, she nearly choked on her drink. She looked up to him in shock,"What?! She is the one you're so interested in?!"_

 _Hakuei smiled,"Oh, Aladdin! I had seen some resemblances to her from the way you had spoken so highly, but I thought it to be just a coincidence. So you really like her, hmm?"_

 _Kouha looked to his step sister in surprise,"What? You've met her before?"_

 _Hakuei nodded happily,"Yep. She's the one that had saved me before."_

 _The others looked to her in shock,"Huh?!"_

 _Judar sighed blissfully,"Isn't she amazing?"_

 _Hakuryu smiled lightly to the Magi,"You really are quite fond of her, aren't you?"_

 _Judar nodded happily,"Yep! She's apparently travelling with her King's Candidate, and a fanalis. Which means that Sinbad won't be able to get his hands on her! Not to mention-" an evil aura came around him as he snickered,"She's also single! Perfect for my taking!"_

 _Kouha gave off a blank look,"Hold up, since when have you ever even been interested in relationships? Everytime I've got some pretty girl around, you compare them to a troll."_

 _Judar smiled cheerfully to Kouha,"With Aladdin, you couldn't compare an angel to her, seeing her as a goddess of beauty~"_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Hakuryuu looked away boredly,"Really. He wouldn't stop talking for hours…"

After dealing with the whole situation, they all headed back up to the palace. Once there, to much of Aladdin's embarrassment, the main subject everyone seemed to be talking about was the traditions with marriage and sex. What with them recently resolving the situation between Sinbad and Kougyoku.

But the truly embarrassing part, was when Ka Koubun questioned her and Judar if they had started such activities more early than allowed.

Aladdin would normally turn into a volcano and melt away like lava, but she was too annoyed. And she was annoyed with the fact that yes, the 2 had tried to start such activities, but were always quickly interrupted.

Hell, she has yet to actually receive her first kiss on the lips with the older Magi.

Judar answered with a groan and glared ahead to Sinbad, Alibaba, and Yamuraiha. "We would have, if it weren't for everyone interrupting us- especially those 3!"

Aladdin sighed, and tried to ignore all the noise, as Ka Koubun started to yell at Judar, whom started to yell at the 3 whom he had called out. Alibaba and Yam had yelled right along back, while Sinbad insisted that it was always on accident… well, at least when it was him it was.


End file.
